legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
"What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure!" - Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a fifteen-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. He is one of the most well known heroes in video gaming alongside Mario. His theme Likes: Running, his friends, making new friends, adventures, stopping Eggman, break-dancing, rock music, relaxing, being a hero, challenges, racing, saving the world, showing off, proving he's the fastest, speed, spending time with his friends, having time to himself, joking around with his enemies, peace and serenity, natural scenery, his Werehog abilities, chili dogs Dislikes: Evil, his friends in danger and anyone who threatens them, losing, Dr. Eggman and his robots in general, his enemies, deep water, getting wet, eggs, slowness, when Amy gets angry, when Amy brings out her hammer, when someone insults his speed, waiting, seeing someone cry, being impersonated and thought to have turned evil, having to give up or run away from a battle, when someone claims to be faster then him, being unable to run, looking scary, ugly and unrecognizable as a Werehog, acting slow, slow things Occupation: Leader of the Freedom Fighters, Member of the P Team, Best Friends: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Sticks, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles Riso, Black Star(Sometimes), Segata Sanshiro, Mario, Worst Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Myotismon, Taskmaster, Shinnok Relationships Tails Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, as well as his most faithful and loyal friend. Besides Eggman, Tails is one of the figures in Sonic's life who has often shaped his destiny. Sonic first met Tails on West Side Island where he noticed Tails following him. Though he was not interested in Tails at first, Sonic grew impressed with his tenacity when he kept up with him and let him tag along. When Dr. Robotnik then attacked West Side Island, Sonic joined Tails when the fox followed him into the conflict.66 In time, Tails proved himself a great ally to Sonic, and after defeating Robotnik, the two had built the foundation for the friendship that would define their future. Eventually, Sonic took Tails under his wing as his sidekick and took upon himself to train him. In time, the fox would become his protégé. Additionally, Sonic would stop bullies from teasing Tails for his twin-tails, which only improved Tails' admiration of him. Since meeting each other, Sonic and Tails have been inseparable, their friendship having grown to the point where they have a brotherly relationship. In Sonic Advance 3, they are even noted to have an "Unbreakable Bond," and when Tails was once mind-controlled into fighting Sonic, Sonic never laid a finger on him in refusal to hurt his friend. Sonic himself sees Tails as a cute "adopted" kid brother and looks over him accordingly.676970 Nevertheless, he respects and trusts Tails immensely and treats him as his equal partner in their adventures. Whenever on an adventure, Sonic always asks Tails to come along and will accept his help at any time. That said, however, Sonic will ignore Tails when he gives advice or information, often when it is most useful, though he is big enough to admit he should had listened to him. Sonic cares very much for Tails' well-being. He will not hesitate to threaten those who endanger him, and will always make his safety his top priority, regardless of the matters on hand, like when he sent Tails away against his will when the Nega-Wisp Armor attacked them. When Tails finds himself in doubt, Sonic is always there to give him moral support. Throughout their adventures, the two have proven themselves a perfect team who can handle nearly anything; both provide strengths to the other's weaknesses (Sonic handles the muscle while Tails handles the smarts) and neither of them would get far without the other's aid. Tails as in particular proven himself Sonic's most reliable ally, always providing him with invaluable help, knowledge, and machines. In turn, Sonic is impressed with Tails' work and considers his technical skills unparalleled, though this faith makes him leave all the tech work to him.71 Sonic usually holds absolute faith in Tails' skills, although that faith has been known to waver. When Sonic planned for Eggman to do the tech work to save the world from the Deadly Six's abuse of the Extractor, his own frustrations over having caused the mess made him doubt Tails' skills. This would strain their friendship over time. At the end though, Sonic apologized for doubting Tails, mending their brotherly bond. Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog Rainbow Dash Knuckles Riso Black Star(Comical partner) Mario Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Sonic came along with Shadow and Silver to aid Team Prime, who was about to be destroyed by Dreadwing, Aku, Freddy, Sauron and the Witch King Ringwraith. When he found out that Maleficent, Jafar, and Dr. Facilier were there, he was not pleased...and did not believe it when informed that Myotismon was a prophesied savior of the Multi-Universe. He told everyone how he met Myotismon, how he turned Tails evil, how he tried to have his best friend tried to kill him. Sonic was still angry at Myotismon as he told the heroes some truths about what Myotismon has done in the Toon/Anime War. Then Optimus and a few others told him the truth and brought him to his senses. Later, during the battle with the Jonas Brothers, Myotismon rescued Sonic from a False Magic attack by Nick and fought to protect Sonic, Mickey and Oswald from Joe. Now Sonic is convinced that it will take time for him to forgive Myotismon and that he should wait till after the defeat of Galvatron to make his final decision. However, Sonic has declared that he will try to work with his old enemy somehow and that the good things he's seen from Myotismon so far are steps in the right direction. The P Team Storyline The Wrath of God of War Rises Sonic appears in this adventure and now a member of The P Team against Ares, Khan, and James Moriarty. Meister of War Sonic once again returns helping Knuckles Riso and others against Zeus and the other villains. He remeets his best friend Tails and Cosmo. The Legend of Maka Albarn Sonic returns helping Knuckles Riso and others against Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, and Anubis while he and the others are saving Maka. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius In this What If story, Sonic was the main hero. After the defeat of Megatron Sonic leaves Mobius in search of new discovery's. When he returns home he finds his home attacked by aliens. And worse yet his home was taken over by Myotismon. Now Sonic must find his friends stop these aliens and defeat Myotismon once and for all. Distant Guardians Storyline New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Sonic is a member of Team Ironhide. InFAMOUS 1 & 2 (Crossover Style) InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing To Something) Trivia Gallery Sonic 1.png 4446.jpg 026sonic-1.jpg 028sonic.jpg 039sonic-1.jpg 3327461a6b1117860596c84b380dec46_sonic.jpg images 200.jpg images113.jpg polls_Sonic_X_1143_556298_answer_1_xlarge.png Sonic.jpg Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_17.png sonic-the-hedgehog.png sonicx007_0800x600.jpg 1 sonic looking.jpg 88.jpg 070sonic.jpg 78.jpg 87.jpg 936full-sonic-x-screenshot.jpg 16813084 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 41808521_640.jpg -But-I-didn-t-Do-anything-sonic-x-14221611-381-361.jpg giphy.gif i-m-sonic-and-i-approve-this-club-sonic-x-24337076-645-488.jpg Sonic X.JPG sonic_by_sonicisawesome2003-d6fhlkk.jpg sonic-x-810151l.jpg sonic-x-970202l.jpg tumblr_mm1ohzKEZt1s201hzo1_400.gif 00000.jpg 006sonic.jpg 95.jpg 441.jpg char_3984.jpg char_7685.jpg ll.jpg 300px-SonicSonicUnderground.jpg 968full-sonic-x-screenshot.jpg 259843_1308782737863_400_300.jpg 47780724924516228012.png char_1711_thumb.jpg Friend_or_Foe_1.PNG gfs_56867_1_21.jpg images115.jpg is-sonic-dead-or-is-sonic-sleeping-sonic-and-amy-12053019-640-480.jpg sonic2.jpg tumblr_inline_mqqcgq9iXG1qz4rgp.jpg sonic confident.png sonic dash.jpg sonic doesn't know.jpg sonic eh smile.png sonic hehe.jpg sonic huh.jpg sonic hurt.jpg sonic run.jpg sonic urk.jpg sonic with flower oh.png 145007-sonic-x-hm.jpg sonic tears.jpg sonic hm.jpg sonic look down.jpg sonic_x_by_hinata70756-d64bek7.png sonic oh.jpg sr__sonic_sleep__wip_by_xxlovelyrose95xx-d4spztc.jpg sonic and chaos emeralds.jpg Super Sonic Gallery Sonic super full view.jpg Sonic super determined.jpg Sonic super saiyan pose.jpg Sonic super tough.jpg Sonic super yell.jpg Sonic super ready attack.png Sonic super i can do this.jpg Sonic super hrrr.jpg Sonic super grr.jpg Werehog Gallery Sonic werewolf full view.jpg Sonic werewolf fierce.jpg Sonic thumb up werewolf.jpg Sonic why you werewolf.jpg Sonic werewolf tough.jpg Sonic roar werewolf.jpg Sonic yipe werewolf.jpg Sonic rawr werewolf.jpg Sonic oh werewolf.gif Sonic werewolf.JPG Sonic Boom Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Boom.png Sonicboom.jpg Sonicboomsonic.jpg sonic_boom_era_by_nibroc_rock-d9mrzli.png 02_917.jpg.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Mentors Category:Action Hero Category:Sibling Category:Animals Category:Partner Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Royalty Category:Speedsters Category:Chaos Force Users Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryan Drummond Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Griffith Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Roger Craig Smith Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel Vincent Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Adventurers Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Castellaneta Category:Princes Category:Brother of Hero Category:Singing Characters Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Guardians Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Yugo Friends Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jaleel White Category:Sonic and Sally Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Sonic and Amy Category:Allance of Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502